<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A not-so-secret love letter to your volleyball crush by fflorie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011452">A not-so-secret love letter to your volleyball crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflorie/pseuds/fflorie'>fflorie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First years as third years, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflorie/pseuds/fflorie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima writes a love letter to Hinata, but he will never send it.<br/>What happens if the letter reaches Hinata and he reads it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A not-so-secret love letter to your volleyball crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Hinata, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope this letter never reaches you. Not in a million years, when stars collide and we’re nothing but stardust, hoping to become someone new in another life.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I like you a lot. I am not sure if I could say it’s love, but by the way my heart races and my hands tremble whenever you’re near me, I can definitely call it more than a friendship feeling.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I am not good with words, but I thought of writing them in order to get the conflicting and crushing feeling of liking someone more than I should out of my chest and out of my mind. All the things I could never say to you, because it would be selfish of myself to do so. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even though you never leave my mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s like you live here, rent-free, and decorated the walls of my heart with your bright colors and shiny smile, as if you put big windows and now the sun is in, showing everyone the interiors of what I’ve kept to myself for so long.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I like you. A lot. And I know I repeated this once already but it’s the only thing that’s there’s on my mind when the thought of you appears. Sometimes I hate it, but most of the time I really like it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You already know how bright you shine, but I wish I was the one telling you this, as if it was a secret kept for so long, like my feelings for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I like your eyes and the way your hands linger whenever we accidentally touch, like they want to stay there and come closer, touch mine and stay. I wish you would stay. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Getting these out of my heart is one of the hardest things I have ever done, but I never thought words would come out so easily, like they were birds in a cage, crazy about flying. Once I set them free, they flew away in a way I never thought they would. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hinata Shouyou, I am in love with you and I hope you never know this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sincerely (yours), </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - Tsukishima Kei.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Those were the words that were written in Tsukishima Kei’s beautiful calligraphy. A simple and short letter that he wrote with the single purpose of getting feelings out of his chest. He would never, ever, give it to Hinata. Tsukishima didn’t want him to know. Perhaps he would set in on fire really soon, a dramatic and symbolic way to show that he wanted those feelings to burn. </p><p>Even though he wanted to be reciprocated.</p><p>But as much as he wanted his feelings to be reciprocated, he felt like it would be selfish of him. See, Hinata deserved the world and was conquering it, he was going to Brazil soon, it wouldn’t be nice of Kei to just want his feelings to be recognized and accepted. It pains him to know this, but it was for the best. He would get over the feeling sometime soon (he really hoped so).</p><p>One day, when he got to the gym, he saw Hinata reading a paper, the thought of teasing him about that ran across his mind, that was his way of saying “I like you, please go out with me” and also “I don’t want you to know that I am in love with you so I will act like I always did” at the same time, until he got closer. He recognized that calligraphy, it was his. Hinata Shouyou received his love letter. But he hadn’t sent it. How? </p><p>Those words were being read by the one that shouldn’t know, not in a million years. He didn’t know how that letter got to Hinata, but when Tsukishima saw him reading it, his heart stopped beating, anxiety ran through his veins and he wanted to run away, the world be damned. Hinata shouldn’t know, not at all, but now he knew. What could Kei do? That was the most dramatic thing he had ever written in his life and he really should have burned it when he had the chance. Chance now wasted, Hinata was reading that letter and Tsuskishima thought the world could end at that very moment.</p><p>He would skip training that day. Yamaguchi would yell at him but that was not a problem, not at all. </p><p>When he turned to leave, he heard the faint voice calling him, Hinata Shouyou was calling him and his eyes showed nothing, maybe he would be rejected, and maybe it would be less painful than he thought it would. But truth be told, liking Hinata Shouyou in secret was already a painful and bittersweet experience, nothing would hurt him more.</p><p>“Tsukishima…” ‘God, if you exist, please let me die.’ was Tsukishima's only thought. He tried to keep a pose, act natural, but that was the hardest thing ever when Hinata was looking at him with cheeks flustered.</p><p>“Is this… true? I mean, you wrote it, right? Do you mean it?”</p><p>“I… I do, Hinata, I mean it.”</p><p>Then, he smiled. Large and beautiful, the way they used to haunt Tsukishima’s dreams at night.</p><p>“Why didn’t you want me to know? I like you too! A lot.”</p><p>It all crashed into him at once. Shouyou liked him back, it was a good feeling, a wonderful feeling to be reciprocated by the one who he was in love with. So he smiled too. It was nice. </p><p>'Whoever sent this letter to him, I'm thankful, I really am.' Tsukishima thought.</p><p>When they got closer and held each other, it really felt like stars collided, but the world didn’t end. They were there and, in that life, they would be lovers, they would be from each other.</p><p>A million years wouldn’t be necessary. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>